The Princess and the Plebeian
by ShadowSword524
Summary: Rukia is the princess. Ichigo is a mere commoner, a doctor searching for something more in his life. Will a visit to Karalura Town change the future for both of them? IchiRuki. K . R&R!
1. Chapter 1: A Royal Mishap

**Wow, I have not written something in a quite a while. Guess that's what happens when you're still burning off that start-of-summer-break energy. Anyways, this will be my 42****nd**** story posted here on . Yay! I hope all you enjoy it. Read and Review… or else.**

**(Your thoughts): "Or else what?"**

**Me: I don't know! Just do it!**

_The Princess and the Plebeian _

Long, long ago in the peaceful town of Karakura there lived a boy named Ichigo Kurosaki. Ichigo was the son of the local doctor, Ishiin Kurosaki. Ichigo looked nothing like his father, wearing a head of bright orange hair. Despite his appearance, he was a wonderful child. Ichigo also had two younger, twin sisters. Their names were Yuzu and Karin. Although, when they were very young, Masaki, their mother passed away in a tragic accident. Embittered by the terrible loss, Ichigo's heart hardened, and the boy who had once been a ray of sunshine in the town became solemn.

Many years later, Ichigo was still in training under his father. It was tradition for the son to assume the father's work in this land. Ichigo was a marvelous doctor. His capacity for knowledge far surpassed his Ishiin's. But it wasn't only Ichigo's ability that made him a greater doctor. It was his thirst to protect those that found his way into his care. As such, Ichigo had built up quite the reputation around Karakura. Ichigo would roam the streets at night. Anytime he found some brute terrorizing the innocent, Ichigo would silence them with his own hands, and they would be found unconscious in front of the jail the next morning.

As much as he loved helping others, though, Ichigo's heart still ached for something more. Something different than what he had, but he could never discover what it was he was searching for.

XXX

The land that Karakura Town was in was ruled over by a noble family known as the Kuchiki Clan. The Head of the Clan, a man named Byakuya, was the King. To those who didn't know him, Byakuya seemed cold-hearted and cruel. If one were to look closer, however, they would see his true lament. Many years ago, Byakuya's wife, Hisana, had died of illness. Following soon after, Byakuya adopted Rukia, Hisana's younger sister, as his own. Rukia became the princess, and since has used her new power to help the commoners she once lived as.

Rukia was known all across Karakura not only for her heart, but also for her beauty. Rukia's skin was as pale as the moon, and as smooth as the sea. Her hair was black like night, but the most incredibly thing about her appearance was her eyes. Here eyes were the color of amethysts, and those who looked into them would swear that they had never seen anything so beautiful and yet so strong.

Many times noble suitors came seeking Rukia's hand in marriage. It was never that she disliked them, but she had sworn only to marry the man whom she loved. Nobles often protested, but Byakuya would never force Rukia to marry anyone. He himself had married Hisana, who had been a commoner, and he believed that Rukia had the same right. But deep in Byakuya's mind, he swore to kill anyone who hurt his beloved sister.

XXX

One day in the Kuchiki Palace, a messenger came to Byakuya, who was walking through his Sakura Garden.

"Lord Kuchiki, I have a message for you," the man stated, holding out a scroll.

"Thank you. You are dismissed," Byakuya said, unrolling the paper.

_Dear Byakuya,_

_How are you my Grandson? I hope both you and Rukia are doing well. I am writing you to inform you that I have returned from my trip to the neighboring land, and that I have decided to stay in a small town called Karakura for a while. I do believe that a break from your duties as King would do you some good. I insist that you and Rukia come and visit me here. Lodgings of course will be no problem, and the countryside is beautiful. Do let relax and come to visit._

_Best wishes,_

_Ginrei_

Byakuya closed the letter, and sighed. His grandfather was always trying to get him to lighten up. Maybe he was right. Byakuya and Rukia would visit Karakura town.

XXX

"Be on your toes Ichigo, my boy!" Ishiin yelled one morning.

"What for?" Ichigo deadpanned.

"What for! Don't you know the King is visiting Karakura?"

"And?"

"We're the only doctors in town! What if there's an assassination attempt? Then the King will be brought here, and when you save his life, Princess Rukia will fall desperately in love with you as the hero who saved her brother!"

Ichigo blankly stared at his father.

"What?"

"Nothing, I'm just worried that you're going to try to assassinate the King yourself at this rate."

"That's actually not a bad idea…" Ishiin muttered, stroking his beard.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!"

"Think about what?" Karin asked, walking into the room. Karin had black hair and was a tomboy. Yuzu was the complete opposite of her twin, with light chestnut hair and a passion for cooking and cleaning.

"Hm? Oh, dad is gonna try to kill the King so Princess Rukia will fall in love with me."

"That's nice."

"Yea, yea."

Ichigo was just about to say more, when a knocking came at the door. When he answered it, he found a mother holding a small child, who was crying unstoppably.

"What happened?" Ichigo asked quickly.

"He was climbing a tree and fell out. I think his arm is broken."

"Get him inside."

Ichigo set the boy on the table and tested his arm to see where it hurt and how much. He concluded that the arm was broken, but it wasn't too bad as far as it could go. Fastening a splint around the arm, he sent the boy and his mother off. Smiling that he was able to help someone.

Then a sight caught his eyes. A carriage surrounded by crowds of people traveling through the street. _Must be the Royal Family_, Ichigo thought. Slipping the small medical kit that he always carried with him into his pocket, Ichigo walked towards the crowd to see the Kuchiki's for himself. He followed the carriage to a mansion on the other end of town. It was said that Ginrei Kuchiki, the King's grandfather was currently living there. When the carriage came to a stop, Byakuya exited first, and helped Rukia out next. Ichigo was instantly stricken at the sight of her. He had heard that the Princess was beautiful, but no story could have ever prepared him for this.

As Ichigo stared at her, Rukia looked out over the crowds. One speck of orange caught her eye. Then she noticed that it was the color of someone hair. Rukia looked at the man who wore the hair, and found him to be staring at her quite intently. His eyes were bright amber, and Rukia bent her head to suppress a blush.

Ichigo shook his head and cleared his thoughts. What was he thinking? At this rate his thoughts would be as crazy as his father's. The Princess would never notice someone like him. As Ichigo berated himself for being foolish, a glint hit his eye. Ichigo quickly looked, and notice a man in a cloak sneaking through the crowd with a dagger. Ichigo slowly pushed his way to the front of the crowd, hand reaching into his pocket. The man was approaching the Kuchiki's, and Ichigo was not about to let that happen. Finally, the man broke the front of the hoard and raised to his arm to throw the dagger screaming, "BYAKUYA!" But before he could release the blade a scalpel flew from the crowd into the back of his hand, causing him to drop the knife. Byakuya and Rukia both looked quite astonished as the guards grabbed the man, and dragged him away. Then they looked to the crowd.

Rukia noticed the man with orange hair standing ahead of them all, arm outstretched. Had it been him who had thrown the scalpel and saved her brother? Just as she was about to call out, he seemed to notice the world around him again, and he walked away without a word. The crowds split to let him through.

"Who was that boy?" Byakuya called out to no one in particular.

"K-King Kuchiki?" A humble man stepped forward and bowed.

"Yes?"

"That, sir, was Ichigo Kurosaki. He is the doctor here in Karakura Town."

"Thank you," Byakuya nodded, the bowed again and retreated. "Rukia."

"Yes, Nii-sama?"

"Make a note. We will be seeing Ichigo Kurosaki again very soon."


	2. Chapter 2: An Amazing Proposal

**And we're back with chapter 2 of The Princess and the Plebeian. I hope you all are enjoying it. If you like this era of stories than you should also check out my fic Separate Worlds. That one has Ichigo as royalty. Anyway, here's chapter 2. R&R!**

Ichigo burst through the door of his house, panting heavily. He slammed the door shut behind him. For some reason he was scared out of his mind. He just saved the King's life, right? Why should he be worried? If anything, he was a hero. At that moment, Ishiin walked by and noticed his son's state.

"Have a nice morning in town, Ichigo?" Ishiin asked, nonchalantly.

"D-Dad?"

"Yes?"

"K-King Kuchiki..."

"What's wrong, Ichigo? What about King Kuchiki?"

"There was an assassination attempt!" Ichigo yelled.

"I had nothing to do with it!" Ishiin held his hands up.

"What? No, I know, but I… I stopped it." Ichigo stared his father in the eyes. Ishiin began to tear up.

"Oh, Ichigo my son, you made the Princess fall in love with you all by yourself! I'm so proud of you!" Ishiin grabbed Ichigo in a bear hug. Ichigo shoved him off.

"Try to take this seriously, old man!"

"I don't know what you're so worried about. You did a good deed. The King may even reward you. Calm down, son."

Ichigo took a deep breath, and then nodded. His father was right, which was rare, but that only proved how right he was. Nothing bad was going to happen. As Ichigo cleared his mind of stress, Ishiin answered a knocking that came on the door. When he opened it, he found two guards waiting outside.

"Is this the residence of Ichigo Kurosaki?" One asked.

"Indeed it is. I am Ishiin Kurosaki, his father. We are both doctors."

"If you didn't already know, your son saved the King's life not but half an hour ago. For that reason, King Kuchiki has requested an audience with Ichigo."

"I'll go get him." Ishiin called for Ichigo. When he arrived, Ichigo shook their hands."

"Gentleman," he greeted.

"The King would like to see you."

"Well then, I wouldn't want to keep him waiting."

XXX

"King Kuchiki, Ichigo Kurosaki has arrived, as you requested."

"Thank you," Byakuya said.

Byakuya and Rukia sat side-by-side, and watched as the door opened, revealing the man with orange hair. Rukia slightly smiled at him, but Byakuya's face remained as solid as a statue. Byakuya nodded to a chair, and Ichigo took a seat across the table.

"King Kuchiki, it is an honor to meet you," Ichigo bowed his head.

"Not at all. The pleasure is all mine Mr. Kurosaki," Byakuya replied; tone surprisingly light for his countenance.

"Please, call me Ichigo. 'Mr. Kurosaki' is my father," Ichigo smiled. Rukia smiled too, and let out a slight laugh, but she quickly regained her composure.

"Well then, Ichigo, I have to admit, I am indebted to you. You saved my life and possibly my sister's today. For that I am grateful."

"King Kuchiki, I am only glad that I was able to help. One might say that I have an innate urge to protect people."

"That explains you being a doctor, but where did you learn to throw a scalpel like that?" Rukia asked, suddenly. Ichigo was thrown off by how smooth her voice was for a moment.

"I… may get into fights with the darker residents of Karakura on occasion. Being a doctor isn't the extent to which I help others." Ichigo smiled bashfully.

"Back to business," Byakuya interjected, "I have a debt to pay to you, and it just so happens that our former royal doctor, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, has disappeared for an unknown reason. That position is now open… if that would interest you." Ichigo was stunned beyond words. He stared at the two royals for a few minutes, and then at the ground. He had to process this.

"King Kuchiki, are you really offering _**me**_ a job as the royal doctor?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki, you have saved my life by protecting me from harm, and from what I hear you can save my life far after trouble befalls me. I not want anyone else to assume this position, since I already know that I can trust you."

"If that is the case, then I will gladly accept your offer, my King."

Ichigo stood up and bowed to the king, who nodded in return. Rukia stood as well.

"I am sure it will be a pleasure to have you as our doctor, Ichigo, but I am going to rest now. It's been a long day," with that Rukia left the room. Then, Byakuya turned to Ichigo once more.

"We will be staying in Karakura to visit my grandfather. When we depart, you will depart with us. You have until then to say farewell and get any business in order." Ichigo nodded. "Oh, and one more thing. I fear that this morning's events have taken a stressful toll on my sister. If you have the chance later today, I would ask that you examine her to see if she is well."

"Yes, sir. Shall I return at noon?"

"The doctor is different from other servants in the Kuchiki Family. We tend to respect those who could save _**or**_ kill us. You have freedom to do whatever whenever as long as you don't ignore your duties."

"I understand."

Finally, Byakuya left the room and Ichigo returned home to bring the good news.

XXX

Rukia stared at the ceiling from her bed. She had said she was tired, but in truth she was restless. This new doctor, there was something about him, but she couldn't tell what it was. She had noticed for the first time this morning before the… incident. Something in his eyes showed passion, and yet pain at the same time. Like he was protecting something that had already been lost and he knew it. Rukia couldn't deny that he was attractive as well. He was tall, his skin was dark, and his muscles were defined. That was probably from years of fighting. But his eyes still perplexed her, those amber eyes. Rukia was looking forward to having this new doctor around.

XXX

"Royal Doctor! Onii-chan?" Yuzu screamed in a combination of happiness and sadness. She loved that he was rewarded so highly, but she didn't want him to leave.

"Sounds cool, Ichi-nii," was all Karin had to say, but Ichigo knew that she would miss him.

"That's my son! I have trained you well!" Ishiin exclaimed

"Thanks guys, this means a lot to me," Ichigo said as he buttoned up his shirt. He also pulled on a nice, black coat. It was part of his uniform for when he made house calls. Ichigo also picked up his black bag, which held all his equipment as opposed to his pocket kit. He was short a scalpel though, so he got one out of the storage room.

"Hey, Ichigo, where are you going?" Ishiin asked. Ichigo rolled his eyes, he was never going o to live this down.

"Princess Rukia is feeling under the weather. I am going to give her an examination," Ichigo stated dryly.

"Haha, I see what you're doing Ichigo. Trying to get a little alone time with the Princess already. I raised you well -" Ishiin's face was met with Ichigo's foot.

XXX

Rukia sat up when someone knocked on her bedroom door.

"Princess Rukia? It's me, Ichigo Kurosaki. May I come in?"

"Y-yes, please come in," Rukia said as she straightened her hair."

The door opened slowly, and Ichigo stepped through. Rukia laughed when she saw him in his suit.

"What? What's so funny?" Ichigo scowled. Rukia was slightly taken aback by his harshness. No one ever regarded her that way.

"Sorry, it's just that you're dressed so formally."

"I always where this on house calls."

"Well, feel free to be more casual from now on."

"Alright then. Oh, and the king asked me to take a look at you. He was afraid all the stress would be hard on you." Rukia rolled her eyes.

"That's sounds like Nii-sama. I guess it's all right, though. Go ahead."

Ichigo set his bag down on the end of the bed, and clicked it open. He took out a glass thermometer and motioned toward her. Rukia opened her mouth, and closed it when he put it in. Then Ichigo placed a hand over her forehead. _His hands are so warm_, Rukia thought.

"Your temperature's normal," Ichigo said, removing the thermometer. "Let's see about the pulse."

Ichigo checked her wrist first. His grip was pretty firm, but it was gentle too. Rukia felt like Ichigo really cared for her, even though they had just met. Then Ichigo moved his hands to either side of her neck to confirm her pulse. His hands felt so good! _At this rate, I'll be sick forever_, Rukia mused.

"I can't find anything out of the usual, Princess. As far as I can see, you're perfectly healthy." _That's too bad_, Rukia pouted.

"Thank you for coming, Ichigo. And I'm sorry Nii-sama made you come over something so small."

"Not at all, Prin-"

"Please, when we're in private, call me Rukia." Ichigo blushed slightly.

"R=Rukia, please tell me if there's anything else you need."

Ichigo packed up his bag, and left quickly. Rukia blinked, and then smiled. As Ichigo walked down the hall, he let a small smile form on his face. _Just Rukia, eh?_ Ichigo mused over her name as he walked towards the door, then he saw a horrifying sight. There was the King with the same emotionless face, but a dark aura surrounded. Ichigo nearly dropped his bag when he noticed the source of the King's discomfort. Standing there, with his arm flung around the King's shoulders, was his father.

"You know my son is an absolutely fabulous doctor. He'll keep you and your family in very good health. Couldn't have made a better choice myself! I'm so proud of him. You know –" Before he could finish that sentence, he fell to the floor. Byakuya looked up from the unconscious Kurosaki to see Ichigo standing there, empty syringe in hand, looking furious.

"I'm sorry, my King, this won't happen again," Ichigo said picking up his father and leaving the building.

Byakuya watched as Ichigo left, and blinked when the door was slammed. Then Rukia came out.

"Nii-sama, is something wrong? I heard someone slam a door."

"It's nothing, Rukia. Ichigo just saved my life again is all."


	3. Chapter 3: A Day on the Town

**I'm getting some good responses here. That's good. I'd like to here more comments, though. So, here's chapter 3. I got a question about Byakuya's opinion of Ichigo. Well… even I don't know that yet. I like to let things unfold. We'll just have to wait and see! R&R!**

Ichigo walked down the street, his coat now hanging around his elbow. To be honest, he had never really felt the need to wear it anyway. If it was serious enough to call him, he was probably just going to take it off so he wouldn't get any blood it. Who came up with the idea for doctors to wear white clothes and nice jackets anyway?

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders as he walked through the door and hung his coat on the rack for the last time. Maybe he would keep it as a memory of home, to remind him of why he became a doctor.

"Welcome home, Onii-chan!" Yuzu chimed. "Oh! What happened to dad?"

"I drugged him," Ichigo replied as though nothing were wrong.

"Why would you do that?"

"He was embarrassing himself and me in front of the King."

"Couldn't you just interrupt him?" Ichigo placed a hand on Yuzu's head. His sister's innocence was one of her best qualities.

"If all it took was words to make dad stop talking, then I would be a public speaker by now."

"That's not nice, Onii-chan!" Yuzu pouted.

Ichigo ruffled her hair, and threw Ishiin onto the couch. Ishiin let out a groan. Ichigo looked down at him; he was muttering something.

"What was that?" Ichigo said, bending over.

"Royal… grandbabies," Ishiin let out. Ichigo face palmed.

XXX

"What do you mean Ichigo saved you again?" Rukia inquired.

"His father came by to pay me a visit, and give his gratitude for the job I offered his son. His father is … verbose." Rukia giggled. Not many people could get under Byakuya's skin. Ichigo's father was either extremely annoying or amazingly friendly. Maybe it was some of both.

"So what happened?"

"In the middle of his bragging, Ichigo drugged him."

"Drugged him! That's somewhat extreme isn't it?"

"I get the feeling his father is like that all the time."

"Wow…"

"Indeed."

"Nii-sama, I am going to take a stroll around the town. I'll be back in a little while." It was then that Byakuya noticed what Rukia was wearing. It was a simple brown dress, probably made for a commoner. Byakuya disapproved, but he wouldn't stop her from wearing it.

"I'll notify the guards-"

"Nii-sama! I can take care of myself!"

"Rukia, I-"

"Please?" Rukia stared up at her brother with her saddest looking, biggest eyes. Byakuya swallowed, he couldn't resist.

"Fine, you may go, but be _**very**_ careful."

"I promise!" Rukia yelled as she sprinted out the door.

XXX

Rukia walked through the streets, taking in all the sights. She never got to see town like this. Well she had, but that was when she was homeless, before the Kuchiki's had adopted her. Back then; she had to steal food and fights to survive. Now she could wander freely and enjoy everything she took in. As she walked down the lane, an aroma tickled her nose. _Pastries_, Rukia mentally drooled. Rukia looked to the side of the street and saw a small little bakery. The sign read Peach's Pastries. Rukia really wanted to try some sweets, so she walked inside. A little bell rang as she opened the door.

"Good afternoon!" A girl called as she walked out from the back. She had black hair pulled up into a bun, and she was just a little taller than Rukia.

"Good afternoon," Rukia echoed.

"I haven't seen you before, are you new here?" the girl asked. Rukia nodded. "It's good to meet you, then. I'm Momo Hinamori."

"I'm Rukia… Rukia Kuchiki." Momo paled.

"K-Kuchiki? Gomenasai! I'm sorry I didn't recognize you right away Princess! I should have known it was you!" Momo cried, covering her face with her hands.

"P-Please, it's all right! I don't mind. In fact, I don't want to be recognized!"

"W-Why n-not?"

"I just want a normal day," Rukia shrugged her shoulders.

"O-Okay. Can I get you anything?"

"Hm…" Rukia looked into the glass counter. "I'll take two of those peach pies," Rukia said, and then something caught her eye, "and also one of those strawberry tarts."

"Coming right up!" Momo got to work collecting the food; she was bagging it all when the bell rang again.

"Good afternoon, Shiro-chan!" Rukia looked to see a boy with bleach white hair and turquoise eyes. He was about the same height as her, and he looked stoic.

"I told you, it's Hitsugaya to you, Bed-wetter Momo," the boy shot back, causing Momo to pout.

"But I like calling you Shiro-chan."

"Well, I don't like it." Momo rolled her eyes.

"Rukia, this is Toshiro Hitsugaya *cough* Shiro-chan *cough* and this," Momo motioned toward her customer, "Is Rukia."

"Good to meet you," Toshiro said curtly. "Wait, Rukia Kuchiki?"

"Yes," Rukia sighed, slumping her shoulders.

"Sorry, but it's kind of obvious."

"It's all right, I'm used to it."

"Oh, Rukia," Momo said, "Here are your pastries."

"Thank you. It was nice meeting you both!"

"Bye!" Toshiro and Momo called in unison.

XXX

Rukia continued to walk around Karakura with her bag of sweets. One of the peach pies was for her, and the other was for Byakuya. The strawberry tart, however, was for none other than the new doctor. Seriously, his name meant strawberry! She had to see the look on his face when she gave it to him.

Rukia was surprised when she saw none other than the orange-headed healer sitting at a table at a café. He was reading something at table in the sun, and he was alone.

"May I sit here?" Rukia asked, startling Ichigo.

"Prin- I mean Rukia? What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"Escaping the pressures of royalty?" Rukia answered innocently.

"Yes, go ahead and sit."

"Thanks," Rukia pulled out her own chair, and set her bag beside her.

"Can I get you anything?"

"No, I'm good. Thanks anyway."

"How're you enjoying Karakura so far?"

"It's beautiful here. Everything seems…"

"Like one big house, and everyone in the town is the family."

"Exactly. Wow, never took you for a poet."

"Shakespeare," Ichigo held up his book.

"Which one?"

"All of them. The complete works."

"Oh, wait, I got you something. Close your eyes!" Rukia said excitedly. Ichigo stared at her curiously.

"Why?"

"Just do it," Rukia commanded. Ichigo sighed, and closed his eyes. Rukia unrolled the tart and set it in front of him. Ichigo let out a small laugh. "Now, open them."

"Don't have to. It's one of Momo's strawberry tarts."

"Wha-? How did you know that?" Ichigo opened his eyes and smirked at her.

"Sorry, Princess, but people have been making jokes about my name long before you arrived here."

"Sorry, I didn't know," Rukia looked down.

"It's fine. What most people don't know is that these are my favorite," Ichigo said, picking up the tart and popping into his mouth. Rukia laughed.

"I also got these peach pies from Momo," Rukia pointed at the bag. Ichigo stared down at it for a moment.

"Do you know how bad those are for you?" Rukia was shocked by the question, and how serious Ichigo was being.

"Well, I-"

"As your doctor, I may have to confiscate these from you." Ichigo leaned over, grabbed the bag, and slid it towards him.

"Oh no you don't! I see what you're doing!" Rukia slapped his hand away.

"So close…" Ichigo mumbled.

"So, Strawberry, what can you tell me about Karakura?"

"As you can see, there's plenty of shopping of all sorts. Out to the East, there a valley with a lake great for daytrips and horseback riding. West is most of the farmland. North, heads towards the cities, and the direction you came from. Finally, South is… the river." Rukia's brow furrowed at the pause, but she didn't dig deeper about it.

"That all sounds nice, but what do you do for fun here in Karakura?"

"Uh…"

"Come on, there must be something you do for fun around here."

"I usually just hang out with my friends around town, not doing anything specific."

"Well, we should do that!" Rukia exclaimed standing and raising a fist in the air. "Besides, you won't be here much longer, remember?"

"That's true. Hey, want to meet up here later tonight and hang with us?"

"Wait, what?"

"Would you, Rukia, like to hang out with me and my friends tonight?"

"A-Are you sure?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"It's just… I never really 'hang' with people. Byakuya likes to keep me inside. He thinks I can't take care of myself."

"Tell him you'll be with me."

"I'll try, but I don't think it will work."

"Want me to drug him?" Ichigo smirked.

"Are you insane?"

"It was a joke. I'm not drugging the King."

"Okay… but that's Plan C."

"What's Plan B?"

"Sneak out."

"Good luck. See you here at seven if it all works out!" Ichigo said. Then he stood up from the table and began to walk away.

XXX

"Hey, guys. What's up?" Ichigo called.

"Not much. Good to see you alive, Ichigo," Tatsuki chided.

"IIIICCCHHHIIIGGGOOO!" Keigo yelled, before getting knocked to the ground.

"Hey," Chad uttered. That was probably all he'd say tonight.

"You're late."

"Shut up, Uryu."

"Ichigo be nice to my boyfriend," Orihime giggled.

"All right, let's get started!" Tatsuki yelled.

"Wait, Ichigo said, "We're still waiting on someone."

"Who?" Uryu asked.

"Rukia."

"Who's Rukia?" Keigo asked.

"Someone I invited!" Ichigo yelled back.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Keigo poked him.

"No."

"Yes she is."

"No."

"Uh-huh."

"NO."

"Come on, admit it."

"NO!"

"Why so defensive?"

"Keigo! For the last time, Rukia is NOT my girlfriend!"

"Got that right," Rukia said from behind him.

"Rukia! When did you get here?" Ichigo asked.

"Just now. I used my sad eyes, so Plan A worked out."

"Oh, good. Guys this is Rukia. Rukia these are Tatsuki, Chad, Uryu, Orihime, and … Keigo."

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance, my fair queen," Keigo said grabbing Rukia's hand.

"Actually," Rukia nervously retracted her hand, "it's only Princess."

"Pardon?" Ichigo sighed.

"Let me clarify," Ichigo said. "This is Rukia Kuchiki."

"WHAT?" Everyone yelled at once, except for Chad.

XXX

After all had been explained, the gang had set out for some fun. They got some dinner at the café, and then went to the park and played soccer. Ichigo had to teach Rukia how to play first, but she got the hang of it and was actually decent for her first time. Then they all just walked through the streets and talked. Rukia was sort of shy, so Ichigo was the only one she'd talk comfortably with, which did not go unnoticed.

"So, Ichigo and Rukia," Keigo started, "when are you two going to get together?"

"Excuse me?" Rukia deadpanned.

"I mean it's pretty obvious you two like each other."

"How so?"

"In all the years I've known Ichigo, which is all the years I've lived, he has never invited a girl… or anyone for that matter, to hang out with us."

"Really?" Rukia looked at Ichigo, who didn't make eye contact.

"It's true," Uryu butted in.

"You too, four eyes?" Ichigo shot back.

"You deny your interest then?"

"I am Rukia's doctor. It would be inappropriate for me to be involved with her."

"This coming from the doctor who beats people up in the streets at night?"

"I-" Ichigo stopped when he saw four shadowy figures in the alley, coming toward them. "Chad, you got the one on the left. Tatsuki, you got the one on the right. I got the two in the middle."

"What about us?" Rukia asked.

"Stay back with the others, and don't do anything stupid."

"Well, well, well boys. What we got here? Oh, it's the doctor who beats up people to create more patients."

"Funny, but it isn't true," Ichigo shot back to the spokesman.

"Whatever. There are four of us, and three of you."

"Actually there are seven of us. It's just only going to take three."

"You think you're tough, huh?"

"Hey, I know you. That's right! Full body cast a couple of months ago, right? Come on, I even gave you a discount because of the fine's you had to pay."

"That don't mean nothing when you were the one who put me in it in the first place!"

"I'll put you back in if you're not careful. I'll even throw in a wheelchair this time."

"That's it! Get 'em!"

_Don't do anything stupid. Don't do anything stupid. Don't do- there they come!_

"Stop," Rukia yelled, getting everyone's attention, "in the name of Princess Kuchiki!"

Ichigo face palmed as the thugs stared at her with darkness in their eyes.

"Princess? What would we get if we kidnapped her?"

"Absolutely nothing!" Ichigo yelled, taking out all four with one roundhouse kick. "Hey Chad, help me carry these guys to the jail."

Chad nodded as he hoisted two of them onto his shoulders. Ichigo got the other two, and started walking back down the street. Rukia stared at him as he smiled at her.

"Nice distraction, Rukia."

"What? Oh, right! Glad it helped!"

"I gotta take these guys in, so I'll see you tomorrow. You're not hurt are you?"

"I don't think so, but you never know. The _stress_ may have gotten to me," Rukia laughed, imitating her brother's voice. Ichigo laughed too, still walking away. When they were gone, everyone stared at Rukia.

"What?"

"Ichigo never laughs," Tatsuki said.


	4. Chapter 4: Love at the Bakery

**Here we are yet again with Chapter 4! I like all the reviews I'm getting, but the more the merrier. Sorry about the East incident, I changed it to South for those of you who noticed. R&R!**

"Oh come on," Rukia deadpanned, "Ichigo is a stoic person, but he has to laugh sometimes."

Everyone looked at each other, and then put their hands on their chins as though they were deep in thought.

"Nope," Tatsuki answered.

"Not since he was nine," Keigo added.

"What happened when he was nine?" Rukia asked, concerned. Tatsuki hit Keigo up side the head.

"Way to go idiot. You know we're not supposed to talk about that!"

"Talk about what?" Tatsuki sighed.

"Rukia, you'd have to ask Ichigo, but let me give you some advice. Don't."

"Is it really that bad?"

"Ichigo barely mentions it to us, so if you really want to know that badly, give it some time. Last time a stranger who knew the situation mentioned it to Ichigo, Ichigo put him in the hospital, nursed him back to health, and put him in again." Rukia stared at them wide-eyed.

"I'll keep it in mind to avoid it in conversation."

"No," Keigo said, leaning closer and narrowing his eyes, "don't even think about it. Ichigo smells fear." Keigo yelped when Tatsuki hit him again.

"That's enough of that for tonight. I'm going to go home. See ya, Rukia!"

"Bye," Rukia waved.

Rukia began to walk home by herself. She couldn't help but thinking about what the others had told her about Ichigo. Then something popped up in Rukia's memory. "_And South is… the river."_ Did Ichigo's sorrow have something to do with the river? Rukia was so confused by all of this that she didn't even realize that she'd gotten home until she bumped into her brother.

"Nii-sama! Sorry, I was lost in thought."

"It's all right. Is something bothering you, Rukia?"

"No, why do you ask?" Rukia answered innocently.

"You seem… distracted. I was just wondering. Did your night go well with Kurosaki and his friends?"

"Hai, Nii-sama! We ate dinner at the café, played soccer, and then…" Rukia stopped when she remembered the fight.

"And then what?

"And then we simply walked around town." Byakuya eyed Rukia.

"Kurosaki did not put you in any danger did he?"

"Nii-sama, I doubt his doctors instincts allow him to harm anyone," Rukia smirked, knowing full well that Ichigo was wholly capable of doing as much damage as good. Byakuya thought Rukia was hiding something from him, but he couldn't tell what, so he let it drop.

"It's late, Rukia. You should get to bed."

"All right. Good night, Nii-sama!"

"Good night."

XXX

Ichigo awoke the next morning feeling better than usual. It really helped to see his friends, and then blow off steam on some thugs. Ichigo stretched out his muscles, and washed his face. He was ready to start another day. It was Saturday, so the clinic would be closed, but that didn't mean someone wouldn't do something stupid and hurt themselves. Ichigo walked out into the kitchen and inhaled deeply as the smell of pancakes hit his nose.

"Ohayo, Onii-chan!" Yuzu beamed.

"Morning, Yuzu. Breakfast smells great."

"It'll be ready in a few minutes."

"Sounds good." Ichigo sat down at the table, across from his father who was reading the newspaper.

"Ichigo," Ishiin called.

"Hm?"

"Four people showed up in front of the jail last night, unconscious."

"And?"

"Know anything about it?"

"I know all about it," Ichigo smirked.

"Ichigo, you're going to be working at the palace soon, so I suggest you don't make a habit of fighting crime there."

"Yea, I know," Ichigo sighed. He was honestly wondering if he would get bored as the Royal Doctor.

"Do you?"

"Dad, don't ask serious questions. It doesn't suit you. Stick to handing out suckers to children after their check-ups."

"Very funny."

"Only because it's true."

"Breakfast is ready!"

XXX

Ichigo walked down the street. It was almost lunchtime now, but he had a bit of a sweet tooth today. He made his way over to Peach's Pastries, and walked in, ringing the bell. However, he was not met with the usual cheery greeting he was familiar with.

"Momo?" Ichigo called, not seeing her behind the counter.

"Hello?" Momo called back, popping out from the back. "Oh, hey Ichigo." Momo said, walking up to the counter. She propped her head up on her elbows. "Can I get you anything?"

"Momo," Ichigo tilted his eyebrows up at her, "are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm just a little down today."

"Anything I can do?"

"Not unless you have medicine to control emotions."

"That's the apothecary's job, not mine," Ichigo smirked. Momo smiled back. "Come on, though, tell me what's bothering you." Momo looked up at him.

"It's Shiro-chan."

"Toshiro?"

"Yes."

"What did he do?"

"Nothing that's the problem."

Ichigo was about to inquire further when the bell rang again. This time Rukia came up to the counter, this time in a light blue sundress.

"Oh, hey Ichigo. What are you doing here?" Rukia asked.

"Am I not allowed to be?" Ichigo shot back.

"I thought eating too many sweets was bad for you, Mr. Doctor."

"Not if you get the right amount of exercise."

"Whatever, Strawberry." At this point, Rukia turned to a very confused looking Momo. "Momo, those pies were amazing!"

"You two know each other?" was all Momo could say.

"Huh? Oh yea, Ichigo was made the Royal Doctor, didn't you know?"

"What?"

"It's true," Ichigo butted in.

"That's amazing Ichigo!"

"Thanks, but now back to you. What up with Toshiro?"

"Is there a problem?" Rukia asked.

"Let me explain," Momo started.

Momo began talking about how she had grown up with Toshiro when they were small. They were still close friends, but Momo admitted that she wanted to be more so. She had alluded to it before, but Toshiro never picked up on any of the hints she gave him. She had no idea what to do. Ichigo and Rukia both sighed and looked at each other, and then back to Momo.

"Well, Momo, you'll just have to win him over somehow," Rukia said.

"But I don't know what to do!"

"Use your special skills," Rukia said suggestively.

"Baking pastries?" Momo asked innocently. Rukia was about to clarify, but Ichigo interrupted her.

"Yes, Momo, baking pastries," Ichigo laughed uncomfortably. "The way to a man's heart is through his stomach." Rukia and Momo both stared at him. "It's sad, but it's true."

"But I bake Shiro-chan food all the time. By that logic, we'd be married by now."

"Feed him something you've never made before. Something one-of-a-kind!" Rukia declared.

"But-"

"No more buts! You are making Toshiro fall love with you or my name is not Rukia Kuchiki!"

Momo felt herself being drug back into the kitchen by Ichigo and Rukia. Their plan was to make the worlds most perfect pastry. First, they started out by asking Momo to make a list of all of Toshiro's favorite flavors. Then, they had to formulate way to combine them all together. It took blood, sweat, and tears… maybe not blood, but Momo did cry a few times. Finally, it was done!

"A strawberry cake, covered with vanilla icing, powdered with brown sugar and cinnamon, topped with lemon ice cream, and decorated with chocolate-covered strawberries!" Momo declared, victoriously.

"Momo, at this rate, I'll fall in love with you," Ichigo said, staring at the cake.

"Funny, Ichigo," Rukia retorted.

All three were celebrating the creation of the cake, when they heard a voice call from the store.

"Hey, Bed-wetter Momo! Are you in here?" Toshiro called.

"Shiro-chan?" Momo whispered. "What's he doing here?"

"Momo?"

"Quick, you two hide in the storage closet."

Momo shoved the princess and the doctor into a small room, and then went up to the front of the store. When Toshiro saw her, he smirked a little. He was holding a small brown bag.

"Hey, Shiro-chan! What's up?"

"N-Nothing. Are you okay? You look as if you've been overworking yourself again."

"I'm fine. Um… what's in the bag?

_**Meanwhile**_

"So…" Rukia said awkwardly. The closet was pretty small, and she was pressed tightly against Ichigo's chest. Luckily, it was also poorly lit, so he couldn't see her blush.

"So," Ichigo echoed. Rukia didn't know it, but he was blushing too.

"Nothing like a little excitement to get the old heart rate up."

"I know. You're heart rate is at least twelve beats per second higher than normal."

"What?" Rukia asked, totally caught off guard.

"I can feel your heart rate on my chest," Ichigo explained.

"Pervert."

"I am not!"

"Shhhh, be quiet or Toshiro will hear us."

"Whatever."

"So, Ichigo, you have experience telling a girl's heart rate through your chest?" Rukia smirked.

"Don't worry, _**years**_ of practice. It's an essential for any doctor." Ichigo smirked back.

"What else is essential?"

"Sorry, but that falls under doctor to patient confidentiality."

"I am your patient, remember?"

"Oh, right."

"So are you gonna tell me?"

"I'd rather just show you," Ichigo whispered, leaning in towards Rukia's ear.

"O-Okay," Rukia stammered.

She would have said more, but she was met by the feeling of Ichigo's lips on hers. He wrapped his arms around her hips, and she put her small hands on his chest. Rukia loved how gentle and passionate Ichigo was. As it progressed, Ichigo snaked his hand up her back and into her raven black hair. When they finally ran out of breath, they separated, both panting heavily.

"I thought you avoided being in relationships with patients," Rukia joked.

"I make exceptions for the _**really**_ hot ones," Ichigo smiled.

_**Back to the Bakery**_

"The bag?" Toshiro asked. "Right! I almost forgot, uh, here." Toshiro held out the bag to Momo.

When she opened it, she saw an assortment of chocolate chip cookies inside. Written in icing on the cookies was the question _Will Momo be Shiro-chan's girlfriend?_ Tears came up in Momo's eyes_,_ and Momo started to cry. Toshiro freaked out, thinking she was upset.

"M-Momo! Please don't cry! I'm sorry!" Toshiro was caught of guard when Momo began to laugh.

"Sorry? What for? I've been waiting for this forever!"

"You have?" Toshiro asked, blushing.

"I have to admit, I made you something too. I was planning on giving it to you tonight before I asked you."

"You made something… just for me?"

"Wait! Let me go get it!" Momo exited and reemerged with the cake she, Rukia, and Ichigo had made. She set it down on the counter, and Toshiro visibly drooled. "Well? Go ahead and eat it, silly!"

The cake was gone within minutes, and so were the cookies. After the sweets were gone, Toshiro and Momo shared a chaste kiss. As Momo was smiling at Toshiro, she gasped.

"Oh no!" Momo yelled.

"Ichigo and Rukia! They're in the closet!"

"Wait, what? Ichigo the doctor, and Rukia the _**PRINCESS**_ are in the closet… together?"

"I have to go let them out."

Both Toshiro and Momo rushed to the back. Momo yanked the door open, but all they saw was Ichigo and Rukia, both with their arms crossed, looking at the ceiling. Ichigo was whistling. Toshiro and Momo looked from one to the other. Their hair was disheveled, and they were sweating.

"How'd it go?" Ichigo asked, breaking the awkward silence."

"We should be asking you," Toshiro deadpanned.


	5. Chapter 5: What is Power?

**Yea, sort of fell behind on updates didn't I? Sorry for that. I've kind of been at camp, without Internet. Oh, and I know some of you think I'm moving a little too fast, but don't fret. Not all will be perfect in this fic, because what is love without loss? R&R!**

It had been nearly three days since Ichigo and Rukia had kissed at the bakery. Since then, they had barely spoken to each other. Occasionally they would pass each other in the streets, and mutter awkward greetings, but that was it. In his defense, Ichigo had been extraordinarily busy. He was working some pretty late nights, in and out of the office.

Ishiin was noticing that his son was more tired than usual. That was weird, because Ichigo always managed his work. Ishiin sat in his office, eyes closed and stroking his beard. Something was on Ichigo's mind and he was going to get to the bottom of it if it killed him… Ichigo probably would kill him in his attempts, but that ad never stopped him before.

Ishiin walked into the den and sat beside Ichigo, who was reading Shakespeare, like always. Ichigo briefly looked at his father, who was oddly quiet, but went back to Othello.

"You seem tired, Ichigo," Ishiin said, suddenly.

"That's because I am."

"Why's that?"

"Because it's that time of year where the flu starts spreading, and there's something in the air calling out to people to fall off their horses and hurt themselves."

"And they schedule appointments after midnight?"

"Those are _special_ patients."

"Mhm."

"Got something to say, goat face?"

"It's not just that you seem tired. You seem … happily distracted."

"Excuse me?"

"I don't know, maybe it's just me, but ever since you gave the Princess that examination, you've been different."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, and left the room. Ishiin couldn't tell whether that was a good sign or a bad sign. Although, it was a sign, and that was something.

XXX

Rukia sighed, resting her cheek on her fist.

"That's a rather unsightly pose for a noble, Rukia," Byakuya said, sipping his tea.

"Now, now, Byakuya, it doesn't matter," Ginrei interjected. "Rukia dear, is something troubling you?" Ginrei smiled. Although he was a noble, he still had that quality of a loving grandfather. When he asked the question, Rukia thought of the episode at the bakery.

"No, Grandfather, nothing is wrong at all," Rukia sighed.

"Are you sure?" Ginrei smiled knowingly.

"Of course! Why?" Rukia narrowed her eyes. Ginrei had always had a way of knowing secrets. As a child, when she received fine clothes and books for her birthday. Ginrei would always sneak into her room after the party and give her stuffed bunnies. Somehow, he knew she secretly adored them.

"No reason, I just had a feeling." Byakuya eyed Ginrei and then Rukia.

"Rukia is there something going on that I need to know about?" Byakuya asked, ice lacing his voice.

"I already said no!" Rukia yelled, standing and stomping out of the room. The Kuchiki Head and the Kuchiki Elder stared at one another; an out-of-character surprise was written on their faces. Then Ginrei smirked.

"There's something going on," Ginrei stated.

"Indeed," Byakuya replied.

XXX

_Ughh, why do __**I **__have to have the crazy brother that has actual power? _Rukia vented. _For once I'd just like a little freedom._

Rukia threw herself onto her bed and sighed into her chappy pillow. When she raised her head, all she saw was the rabbit smiling back at her.

_A smile that can't change is no smile at all. It's the choice to smile that actually matters._

XXX

Ichigo heard a slight tapping against his door. It wasn't load enough to be intentional, so that meant…

"Enough already!" Ichigo yelled, throwing his door open. He knocked Ishiin down the hall in the process, since he had had his ear against the door.

"Forgive me, my son! I just wanted to know what's on your mind so badly!" Ishiin wept.

"I've said a million times, nothing is on my mind!"

"Oh, Masaki, my dear wife! Why won't our son open up to his father?"

"In the name of… I'm going out," Ichigo shook his head.

"Where to?"

"If I told you, that would beat the point of going."

XXX

_Enough already! _Rukia thought to herself. She was bored out of her mind, and sitting here wasn't helping. She wanted to do something interesting. But what? Rukia looked out her window, and what she saw sparked an idea. Grabbing a yellow dress, she began to head out towards the river.

When Rukia arrived she noticed two things. One, there was a beautiful bridge stretching over the water. Two, Ichigo was standing on that bridge. Rukia became nervous at the sight of him, and thought of leaving. Tatsuki's warning still rang in her mind. How would Ichigo react to seeing her at the bridge?

Rukia didn't get to complete her thoughts, because Ichigo looked up from the water. His surprise at her presence was obvious, but whether it was positive or negative was still in the air. Rukia took it as a good sign when he waved for her to come over.

"How'd you know to find me here?" he asked, as she got closer.

"Arrogant jerk, who said I was looking for you?" Ichigo shrugged his shoulders.

"So why are you here?" Rukia flinched at the words. She couldn't tell him she was here to investigate him.

"Well, I-"

"So, who told you?"

"T-Told me what?"

"That something happened here when I was nine."

"How did you-?"

"Keigo isn't what you would call great at keeping secrets."

"…" Rukia raised her eyebrows expectantly.

"What?"

"Will you tell me?" Ichigo's brow furrowed.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Maybe someday, but now… it hurts too much."

"Ichigo," Rukia put a hand on the side of his face. Then retracted it. Somehow, the promise wasn't enough.

"Is it that painful?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, it is," Ichigo, said defensively. Rukia was taken aback by his change of mood.

"Well, excuse me. I'm sorry for worrying about your personal life!"

"You wouldn't have worried if you hadn't snooped into it to begin with!"

"Last time I checked, the bridge was public property!"

"The bridge, yes! What happened here, no!" Rukia fumed with anger.

"As Princess, I order you to tell me!" Ichigo's eyes widened, and then narrowed. If looks could kill, Rukia would be dead now. Without another word, Ichigo began to walk away.

"Ichigo? Ichigo! Wait I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" Rukia yelled, feeling terrible. Ichigo stopped and turned around, staring at her.

"Yes, you did. That's the problem. And I don't want to be involved with someone who uses their power to control me!"

With that, Ichigo walked away, leaving Rukia on the bridge alone.

XXX

Byakuya turned to Ginrei. "What does he mean involved?"


	6. Chapter 6: Amends

I'm back! Did you miss me? Probably not, it's hard to miss a person who's never there much to begin with. I'm sorry for not updating, horrible wifi signal down here at the beach, and I don't take my computer anywhere near the sand, so I don't write much anyway! *Sigh* Excuses, right? Either way, on we go!

Rukia blinked, and then blinked again. In all her life since she was adopted, so as far back as she wanted to remember, no one had ever disrespected her so much as to yell at her. Even Byakuya never yelled, but that was probably as issue with pride more than anything else. As Rukia processed what just happened, she didn't know whether she was incredibly angry with Ichigo, which she had to admit would be unfair, or she was even more attracted to him.

She had no time to think before a hand was placed on her shoulder. Rukia spun around to see Ginrei standing behind her, smiling questioningly. To her dread, Byakuya was there too.

"Grandfather? Nii-sama? What are you doing here?"

"A question better directed to you, Rukia?" Byakuya stated.

"I heard the bridge in this town was quite lovely," Rukia said, averting her eyes.

"Or did you hear of the not-so-lovely story behind it?"

"Story?"

"Involving the Kurosaki's."

"I've heard… rumors, but I wanted to ask Ichigo personally, so I-"

"Ichigo? You mean Dr. Kurosaki?"

"Yes?" Rukia asked, confused.

"I had no idea you on such… casual terms with him, Rukia," Ginrei smirked.

"I would hardly call it 'casual terms,' grandfather."

"What _**would**_ you call it, Rukia?"

"Dr. Kurosaki-"

"Ichigo."

"_Ichigo_ has been showing me around Karakura, and also introducing me to its inhabitants. Nii-sama is aware of this already." Ginrei looked to Byakuya, who nodded.

"So all he is to you is a tour guide?"

"He is my friend," Rukia stated, giving it her best Kuchiki face.

"Rukia has anything transpired between you and… Ichigo," Byakuya asked. "Perhaps during you examinations?"

"N-Nii-sama! What are you saying?"

"I'm asking if you and Kurosaki have had any improper physical contact."

"Do you not trust me to handle myself, Nii-sama?" Rukia yelled.

"Methinks the lady doth protest too much," Ginrei smiled. Rukia's jaw dropped.

"Grandfather!"

"Well, Rukia, am I wrong?" Ginrei asked. Rukia sighed heavily.

"I will admit that I have taken an interest in Ichigo Kurosaki, and when we have discussed the matter, he seemed to reciprocate my feelings."

"Very well then."

"I will accept any punishment you see fit to – Wait, what?" Byakuya too looked as though the earth had just shattered.

"Ichigo Kurosaki is a resident of this town, as am I. I know of him, as I have lived here that past few weeks. He is an excellent doctor, a respectable profession, and has a high moral character. Though he is, let's say, rough around the edges, I do not disapprove of him. Although, the King may have other things to say." Rukia looked at Byakuya, who stared deeply into her eyes.

"Rukia, I have turned down many highly beneficial suitors so that you would be happy in your marriage, as I was. If this _Ichigo_ is who you choose to pursue, then I cannot argue." Tears filled up in Rukia's eyes.

"Thank you Nii-sama!" Rukia cried as she threw her arms around her brother's neck.

"However, as punishment for withholding this relationship from me, you are to swallow your pride, invite Ichigo for tea later today, and apologize to him in front of Grandfather and I."

"But-"

"No buts."

"Yes, Nii-sama.

XXX

"Ichigo, a messenger is at the door for you," Ishiin called out. Ichigo rolled his eyes. It was probably Rukia with some formal, pre-written apology. Ichigo wasn't feeling very forgiving right now.

"Coming."

Ichigo got up from the seat where he was filling out paperwork to order new medical equipment, and walked to the door. He met the messenger with a terse grunt. The messenger bowed quickly.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, you have been invited to the Kuchiki Household for tea this evening by Ginrei Kuchiki."

"Not Rukia?" Ichigo said on instinct, immediately regretting it.

"There was no mention of Princess Rukia, sir."

"Fine. It doesn't matter. Tell Lord Ginrei that I will gladly attend."

"Yes, sir."

The messenger left, leaving Ichigo alone.

"So, why so eager to see Rukia?" Ishiin asked, materializing behind Ichigo.

"What the-? Did I sound eager to you?"

"So you're not?"

"No, as a matter of fact."

"Something happen between you two?"

"All you need to know is that she's intrusive and controlling."

"Is that all?"

"Yea."

"What did she do?"

"Demanded to know what happened at the bridge when I was nine."

"… I'm sorry that happened Ichigo, but-"

"But? There's a 'but' to this?"

"Did you ever think that is you were more open with people, this wouldn't be a problem?"

"It's nobody else's business dad."

"That's true, but at some point, opening up might feel nice. You should try it."

"Whatever."

XXX

Ichigo stood outside the door of the Kuchiki Household. Once again, he was dressed nicely. That was mostly for being in Ginrei and Byakuya's presence, but it was also a subtle stab to Rukia. He wanted her to know they weren't on casual terms anymore.

Ichigo was led to a small room, well, relatively small, as far as the Kuchiki's go. He found all three Kuchiki's waiting for him, looking solemn. _It feels like someone just died in here_, Ichigo thought.

"I apologize for being late, Ichigo bowed."

"Actually, your right on time," Rukia said quickly. Ichigo gave her an odd look.

Ichigo sat on the mat in front of him. For the next few minutes, they sat silently drinking tea. Ichigo inhaled deeply, and then Ginrei cleared his throat.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, I must confess, tea is not the real reason we called you here today."

"I'm being fired aren't I?" Ichigo asked staring at Rukia. Rukia felt terrible. Did he really think she was that cold?

"No, Ichigo," Rukia started, "I-I wanted to apologize for everything I said earlier today. I shouldn't have pried into your life," Rukia bowed with her head to the floor. She had never felt so humiliated, but then again, she had never hurt someone like this before. When she looked up, Ichigo was staring down at her, brow furrowed.

"I forgive you. Don't worry about it. It's just that I haven't talked about it… ever."

"Well, now that that's settled, let's get on to the main point," Ginrei interjected.

"Main point?" Rukia asked.

"Of course. The matter of your relationship with Ichigo." Both Ichigo and Rukia spit out their tea.

"Pardon me, Lord Ginrei?" Ichigo asked, staring at Rukia who just shrugged innocently.

"Oh yes, you didn't think that you could 'be involved' with Rukia without our knowing did you?"


	7. Chapter 7: Resolution and Restoration

**Geez. Finally got a break to come sit down and write. I've been at Cross Country Camp. Think of seven days waking up at 5:30am, going to bed at 10:30pm, and fitting as much running between those hours as humanly possible. Sounds fun doesn't it? Anyway, enough of the painful memories of running and the beginning of school. T_T One with the story.**

"Oh yes, you didn't think that you could 'be involved' with Rukia without our knowing did you?"

"Well, I-I… Rukia?" Ichigo stared at her, hoping for some sort of escape.

"Sorry Ichigo, I got nothing," Rukia replied, still stunned.

"Well then, _Ichigo_, why don't you just tell us what exactly has transpired between you and my sister."

"Transpired? Pardon me, but you make it sound like we were having an affair."

"You were keeping it a secret from us."

"Not necessarily. Remember, you have only been here a few days, and our relationship started even more recently. Did you honestly expect us to report to you at the exact moment of its inception?"

"I would have liked you to."

"Let me put it this way then. What if a few days into the relationship, something had happened that would have ended it?"

"Like the scene on the bridge?"

"Exactly. Wait, you were there?"

"Yes."

"Okay, not even going to ask. But going on, our relationship ended early. If you never knew about it, there's no harm done. If you had, then it would reflect badly on both of us and cause awkward tension whenever it came up."

"So what you're saying is, I don't respect my sister's privacy well enough."

"To be frank, yes."

"Dr. Kurosaki?" Ginrei butted in.

"Yes, sir?"

"What exactly do you hope to gain by making Rukia's life more… private?" Ichigo blushed at the question, and then his brow deeply furrowed.

"I apologize for any _misunderstandings_, but it seems that you think that I am only interested in Rukia's body!" Ichigo shouted, astounding all three Kuchiki's.

"Ichigo…" Rukia said softly, reaching out and putting a hand on his shoulder. Ichigo stood still, and stared at the floor.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," Ginrei began, "you defend both yourself and Rukia well. As an inhabitant of Karakura, I know that you are not in the habit of taking advantage of others. I believe I am willing to allow this relationship to take its own course without further interruption."

"Grandfather..." Rukia said gratefully."

"But," Byakuya said icily, "mark _**my**_ words, Kurosaki. If any harm is to befall my sister, you shall pay the price."

"Ichigo gulped. Rukia giggled.

XXX

"That went… well," Rukia said as she walked out of the room with Ichigo.

"You could call it that, I guess."

"I'm sorry my family can be so intrusive."

"Ah, I understand. I'd feel the same way if it were one of my sisters."

"Oh really?" Rukia smirked. "Big bad Onii-chan? I can see that in you."

"So can the last guy who made a move on Yuzu."

"What?!"

"Kidding," Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"I'm not so sure."

"Even if I had beaten him up, I would have fixed him up afterwards."

"And then charged him for it."

"True." Both Ichigo and Rukia laughed at this. Then they fell into silence.

"So, how do you want to go about this?" Ichigo asked.

"About what?"

"Us. Do you want to start from square one? Where we left off last time doesn't seem like the best place to pick it back up."

"I guess you're right, but let's not get into that just yet. Why don't we meet up tomorrow and go from there?"

"Sounds good," Ichigo gave a faint smile, which Rukia returned.

"Okay then. See ya, Ichigo."

"See ya." Ichigo turned to go, but was stopped by Rukia's hand. When he turned around, Rukia gave him a quick peck on the cheek and then ran into the house.

XXX

Ichigo got into his house, and then sank to the floor, back against the door. He let out a heavy sigh, but smiled as he heard Yuzu calling.

"Onii-chan! Welcome back," Yuzu came running up and hugged him.

"Hey, Ichi-nii, long day?

"You have no idea, Karin."

"Ha! My son considers something a long day! What peril must you have gone through?"

"Shut up, goat face! But you guys really want to know?" They all three nodded. "Okay brace yourselves. I'm dating the Princess."

"**WWWHHHAAATTT?**" All three screamed.

XXX

Rukia paced her room frantically. Was she really going on an actual date with Ichigo? Everything up until now had been hanging out, making out, or an argument. Now that things were official, she was facing a real problem: she didn't no what to wear. Rukia tried all her dresses. He had seen the blue one before, and the black one was a little too classy for just a normal date. Rukia decided on a light purple dress that ended just above her knees, and had thin straps. After she was dressed, she headed into the bathroom and applied some perfume. Then she started messing with her hair. Finally, she got it into a bun that let a strand of hair fall on either side of her face.

Now Rukia was well prepared for her date, and nothing was going to stop her, Rukia thought as she confidently marched passed Byakuya. Byakuya, raised an eyebrow as he saw her walking backwards back into her. Rephrase, nothing was going to stop her except forgetting her purse. Byakuya chuckled in his head as she marched passed a second time.

XXX

"Ichigo, my boy, where's your tie?" Ishiin asked as Ichigo walked to the door. Ichigo deadpanned.

"I don't need one, I'm wearing a vest."

"On my first date with your mother, I wore a full suit," Ishiin grinned confidently.

"And what did mom say?"

"She why I was so overdressed," Ishiin's head fell. Ichigo just laughed at him.

"All right, see ya later guys!"

"Bye, Ichi-nii!"

"Good luck on your first date Onii-chan!"

**Well, that was all I could pull together after a long break and the curse of dread writer's block. O_O The horror of it all. Hope it wasn't too disappointing after the wait. I'll try to do better in the future! Oh, and shout out to Darkrai13. Thx for joining the pool of fans!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Date

**Guess who's back, back again. Shadow's back, tell a friend. Yea, it's hard to believe, but I really am updating for once. This is why I generally stick to one-shots, but a nice multi-chap fic is good every now and then. BTW, thanks for all the reviews! Chapter 8 begins … wait for it… NOW!**

"_Good luck on your first date Onii-chan!"_

_Right_, Ichigo thought as he walked out the door._ I almost forgot that this __**is**__ my first date. With all the medical training and fighting, I never really thought about any women but the ones who needed help. I wonder if this is Rukia's first date? Probably not, she is the Princess, after all. She probably has suitors after her all the time_.

Ichigo continued to think as he walked through the streets. Rukia had agreed to meet him at the café where they had talked before, but Ichigo planned to take her somewhere much nicer this evening. There was an especially fancy restaurant in the center of town known as the First Squad. Apparently, some really old guy who owned like thirteen restaurants total ran it. Each restaurant was said to have a different theme, but Ichigo had been to the First Squad before, so he knew all about it.

As Ichigo approached the café, he saw Rukia standing there waiting for him. He immediately felt guilty for making her wait, and he apologized as soon as he reached her.

"Baka, don't be silly. It's my fault that I got here early. We weren't supposed to meet for another five minutes at least," Rukia said.

"Yea, but it's my duty as the guy to get here earlier than you, so you won't have to wait, even if you are early."

"What kind of chauvinistic idea is that? You think I can't stand a little waiting?" Rukia asked defensively.

"Hey, hey, calm down. I didn't mean anything like that," Ichigo held his hands up in front of him. Rukia just rolled her eyes and smiled.

When their bickering was over, Ichigo gently took Rukia by the hand and began to lead her to their destination. Rukia incessantly asked where they were going, but the only answer Ichigo ever gave her was "It's a surprise." They walked for a few minutes in silence until they walked past the bakery.

"I wonder how Momo and Toshiro are doing?" Rukia pondered aloud.

"I think business may be a little slow for a while," Ichigo responded.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, we're not hogging the closet anymore, so it's all theirs," Ichigo said smirking down at Rukia, who just looked away to hide the blush on her cheeks.

After a little more walking Ichigo finally declared that they had arrived. When Rukia looked up, she was astounded. The restaurant was decorated with arrays of multicolored light on the outside, and when they walked in Rukia saw an exquisitely elegant scene. There were numerous tables covered in soft, red cloth set all around the dark, hardwood floor. There was also a circular gap in the middle of the arrangement. Candles dimly lighted each table, and they were quietly escorted to a table with only two chairs, although there were larger parties in attendance. Rukia looked to her side to see Ichigo looking away, as if waiting for a response.

"Well, well, strawberry, I didn't know you had such eloquent tastes."

"I am a doctor, after all. Money isn't exactly an object."

"You realize you're talking to royalty, right?"

"Whatever. This way, princess."

As Ichigo and Rukia took their seats, and older man with white hair and a mustache came and poured them some water.

"Good evening, my name is Chojiro, and I will be serving you tonight. I will give you a few moments to look over the menu, but please don't hesitate to ask if there is anything you need."

"Actually," Ichigo said abruptly, "I'd like to order a bottle of champagne." The waiter smiled faintly at the request, looking from Ichigo to Rukia. Then he nodded and walked away.

XXX

"Yuzu, what's the situation?" Ishiin whispered from behind his menu.

"The waiter is bringing something to Onii-chan's table…"

"What? What is he bringing?"

"It looks like… a bottle of champagne," Yuzu gasped.

"That boy is truly my son! Buying the woman champagne on the first date. He pulls no punches!"

"Shhh."

XXX

Ichigo and Rukia sat at their table, very much enjoying their night together between silly discussions and constant arguments. Ichigo was in the middle of some soft laughter when he suddenly stopped and narrowed his eyes. Rukia was very perplexed by this, and slightly worried.

"Ichigo, is everything okay?" Rukia asked timidly.

"There's someone here," Ichigo answered.

"There are tons of people here, baka."

"No, I mean someone I recognize. Excuse me, waiter?"

"Yes sir?" Chojiro answered.

"I think I recognize the man at that table, could you tell me his name?"

"His name is Niihsin Ikasoruk, I believe."

"I knew it, thank you."

"Your welcome, sir."

"Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

"Niihsin Ikasoruk is 'Ishiin Kurosaki' spelled backwards. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a spying father to throw out." Rukia giggled as Ichigo calmly walked over to his father's table. Calmly meaning using all his available strength not to beat his father to a pulp in the middle of the restaurant.

XXX

Yuzu saw Ichigo coming over to their table, and she knew immediately that they'd been caught.

"Uh, Oto-san?"

"What is it, my darling Yuzu?" Ishiin asked cheerfully.

"I'm… going to the bathroom," Yuzu said as she rushed off, leaving a confused Ishiin alone at the table. As soon as she had gone a thump landed in her chair.

"Well, Yuzu, that was… fast," Ishiin's voice cracked when he saw his son sitting across the table from him. "Hello, Ichigo."

"Hey, _**Oto-san**_, how's it going?" Ichigo glared.

"Actually, they don't have anything here that I like, so I'll be going."

"Oh, please, let me escort you out."

Seconds later, Ishiin could be seen flying out the door of the First Squad.

XXX

"Sorry about that," Ichigo said to a laughing Rukia. "What's so funny?"

"You and your father, that's what."

"Well, you know, he had to be leaving, so…" at these words, Rukia snapped up as if she remembered something important.

"Ichigo, I almost forgot, I have something to tell you," Rukia said solemnly.

"Okay, go ahead."

"Grandfather, Byakuya, and I are leaving Karakura tomorrow, so you might want to say your goodbyes."

**Oh no! Leaving Karakura forever? What will happen next?! Read and Review if you wanna find out. Oh, and wherever you are, take a moment of silence for Chojiro. **


	9. Chapter 9: Conclusion

**Yes, yes, I know. It's been like three weeks, hasn't it? Yeah, well did YOU compete in the Great American Cross Country Race? I don't think so. Besides, I had to take three flights to travel there. Plus, it's the end of the quarter in school, which means more and more work. That I know you all understand. And yet, here we are, back at FanFiction happily together… except for, you know, the characters in our stories who are being manipulated to our wills. *Evil Laugh* So – Wait, what was that? Oh, you want chapter nine to start, and me to shut up. Fine. Be that way. :P**

"_Grandfather, Byakuya, and I are leaving Karakura tomorrow, so you might want to say your goodbyes."_

Ichigo stood very still for a moment, not saying a word. Rukia just stared at the tablecloth, waiting for a response. She had no idea how Ichigo was going to react to this. Sorrow? Anger? Would he choose to stay behind when really faced with the choice? A myriad of thoughts swirled around in Rukia's mind as she looked down, but they were interrupted by a short, dry laugh from across the table.

"Well, it had to come sooner or later," Ichigo said, taking a sip of his wine.

"W-What?" Rukia asked.

"What? You didn't think I was prepared to leave when I accepted this job? Rukia, I knew all the ramifications of being the royal doctor the minute your brother offered me the position. It's unfortunate that the day came so soon, and it was such short notice, but I've always dreamed of some higher calling, even if it meant leaving Karakura behind me. My family understands too."

"But what about all your friends?"

"People come and people go; it's a fact of life. Besides, it's not like we'll never see each other again. I can always visit them on a vacation, or something."

"Karakura has been your entire life. What about your patients, and the memories."

"My dad can train a fine new apprentice any day. In fact, he's already looking for one. I think Uryu is interested. Until then, the old goat-face can take of the villagers. As for memories… some things are better left in the past."

Rukia didn't know what to say to Ichigo's iron resolution. He had thought through every detail before ever receiving the opportunity. Rukia still felt bad that he had to leave, but it helped that he was sure. Besides, it made her happy that -

"Besides, this means I get to come to the castle and live closer to you, right?" Ichigo smirked.

"T-That's true," Rukia faintly blushed, but then regained her pride. "But you'll have to call me Princess Kuchiki from now on, and treat me with all the proper respect. I will not allow for any conduct unbefitting of royalty."

"Wow, what scroll did you memorize that from?"

"Royal Behaviors Volume III, to be precise."

"…" Ichigo deadpanned her.

"Is there something you want to say, strawberry?"

"Nothing within the laws of conduct, Princess Rukia." They both laughed.

XXX

As Ichigo opened the door to his home, jacket hung over one arm, he noticed all the small things around him. The scent of the wood, the way the light hit the glass, and most of all the laughter of his family inside the kitchen. He smiled as he walked in the room, but was unnoticed by the clamoring Kurosaki's who were fighting for the last bit of curry. Placing a scowl on his face, he yelled.

"Cut off all the noise, will ya!" Everyone at the table jumped when he bellowed, and he laughed at the astonished looks on their faces.

"Ichi-nii!"

"Onii-chan!"

"My son!"

"So," Ishiin began, "how did it go? You're back rather early, but I guess you two couldn't have come here, and certainly not gone to the Royal Mansion, if you know what I mean?" Ishiin wiggled his eyebrows.

"Shut up, old man, it was the first date. Of course we're not going to do something like… _that_."

"My son has yet to become a man! Oh why can't he see the light?" Ichigo rolled his eyes. Then he sighed, and spoke again.

"Guys, listen. I have something to tell you all."

"You're running away with your princess to a far off place!" Ishiin asked excitedly.

"Well, kinda… I'm leaving for the Palace tomorrow, along with the Royal Family."

There was a silence in the room after this. Ishiin sat very still, a lonely smile on his face. Karin just stared at the wall. Yuzu had to stifle her sniffles. When Ichigo saw her crying, he bent down beside her, and wrapped her up in his arms. Eventually, he pulled Karin in too. Ishiin just stood there with puppy eyes.

"Just get in here, old man," Ichigo said, holding his arms out wider."

The Kurosaki family stood there, embracing one another, for a long time. Nothing was said, because they all understood. When they separated, Yuzu and Karin went to there room, saying they were tired. Ichigo watched them retreat, but turned when he felt his father's firm hand on his shoulder.

"Stay here, I'm going to go get something." Ichigo sat there, confused until his father returned with a box. "Before you go, I want to give you this." Ishiin opened the box to reveal a silver necklace. It had a chain with a small, square pendant on the end, engraved with the symbol 'To Protect' on it."

"What is this?" Ichigo asked picking up the necklace.

"This necklace belonged to your mother. She started wearing it after you were born. She would have wanted you to have it."

Ichigo felt tears welling up inside of him. He threw his arms around his father, and hugged his tightly.

"Protect her, Ichigo."

"Huh?" Ichigo said thought stifled tears.

"Protect the one who is most important to you." Ichigo understood immediately, and nodded.

"I will."

"Now go out and tell all your friends goodbye."

Ichigo nodded again, then walked out of the house, but before he was gone, he turned around.

"Thank, dad."

XXX

Early the next morning, servants were loading the Royal Family's bags, along with Ichigo's, onto a series of carriages. Ichigo walked up to Rukia and smiled.

"Ohayo, Rukia."

"Ohayo, strawberry."

"Funny."

"Are you ready to leave?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Nice necklace."

"Thanks… it was my mother's."

"Oh, sorry."

"Don't be. This is a happy memory for me."

They stopped talking as Byakuya and Ginrei approached them. The King was just about to speak when a thundering sound of clapping and cheers erupted from the crowds around them. All four of them were surprised.

"I didn't know we would receive such a splendid send-off," Byakuya stated, making Rukia laugh. Byakuya turned to her for an explanation.

"I'm sorry, Nii-sama, but I don't think they're cheering for us."

"What do you mean, Rukia?"

"They're cheering for him," Rukia pointed to Ichigo, who was rubbing the back of his neck and waving goodbye to all of his patients, friends, and family. Byakuya let out a faint smile, because he knew she was right.

They party soon departed for the long journey to the castle. Ichigo would be officially instated as Royal Doctor, and both he and Rukia would have many more adventures. Ichigo would learn the ropes of nobility, Rukia unlearn the ropes of nobility, but most importantly, they would be together, and they would live happily ever after.

The End


End file.
